


Pink Kryptonite is the Best Kryptonite

by Zouva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangle, Pink Kryptonite, kara is head over heels for lena, lena doesnt know?!, lena knows?!, lena will definitely be a gay mess for supergirl along the way, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouva/pseuds/Zouva
Summary: Kara is head over heels for Lena but she doesn't want to admit her feelings, so they're just good friends. Until one day Kara slips up as Supergirl and shows a bit too much affection for Lena in public. She doesn't know how to justify her behavior because hundreds of people saw Supergirl nearly kiss Lena Luthor and Supergirl has never even met Lena Luthor before... So Kara comes up with the pink kryptonite excuse... And, I mean, the pink kryptonite will take a few days to wear off so she may aswell enjoy these couple of days gaying on the gorgeous Lena Luthor (as Supergirl of course).





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this. I may not update very often but I do have some ideas regarding this story. I'm just trying to put them together nicely before I write the next thing.

 

Kara knew it was a simple lunch with a friend but she couldn’t help being nervous. There was just something about how Lena made her feel. The way Kara’s heart fluttered and her chest felt light. Her cheeks reddened and she was at lost for words over the simplest question the CEO asked her.

She checked her hair one last time in the mirror of the elevator, making sure she looked presentable before she stepped out of the it and headed towards Lena’s office. She knew the way like the back of her hand having been there so many times but each step was hesitant regardless. When she was at the door, Kara knocked softly, waiting a second before opening the office door. Her eyes were glued to her feet, she couldn’t get the courage to look up as she pushed the door.

“Kara, hi! I’m so glad you’re here.” And there it was, the blonde’s fastening heartbeat and the warm feeling in her chest. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, gathering the courage before she dared looking up and she was met with the most beautiful and genuine smile she had ever seen. She was just crazy about Lena Luthor.

 

* * *

 

Kara was lost in her own mind, thinking about her lunch with Lena when she was brought back to Earth by the familiar sound of a DEO call. She shook her head, hoping it would help dismiss the thoughts of the beautiful Lena Luthor before picking up, using her serious Supergirl voice.

Alex was barely done explaining the situation to the superhero when Kara exclaimed, "I got it, Alex!"

The DEO call had alerted her of an imminent threat inside the L-Corp building, something had exploded close to the top of the tower. Her heart was racing at the thought of woman she loved being in danger. She knew she should not care this much about the young Luthor but she could not help herself. One would even say she had a weak spot for the raven haired woman. Everyone had warned her about the Luthor name, Kal had told her about the whole debacle with Lex but Kara wanted to give Lena the benefice of the doubt, give her a chance to prove herself before judging her on her family name.

Within seconds of answering the call, Kara was in her Supergirl suit, flying away as fast as she could to the L-Corp headquarters. Once she was close enough, she started scanning the building for any more exploding devices that could have been placed or anything that seemed unusual. All clear, thankfully. She noticed a big group of people at the foot of the building, apparently most L-Corp employees had already been evacuated and were grouped around a few ambulances.

No signs of the CEO in the crowd though. Kara decided to go inside of the building to check herself if anyone was still inside. The young superhero found a few people scared and clearly hurt, she carried them out, two by two and carefully let them down on the sidewalk near the closest ambulance. The few paramedics thanked her and Kara flashed a bright smile before heading back inside the smoky building.

Still no evidence of Lena. Kara was trying to stay positive, thinking she could have left work early or that maybe she had a meeting outside of town that afternoon that she had forgotten to mention to Kara over lunch. But it did not sit right with her, she couldn't convince herself because deep down she knew Lena was still inside and possibly very hurt. She headed to the top floor of the building and entered Lena's office through her balcony.

Kara immediately spotted Lena on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Lena’s eyes were closed and Kara felt her heart tightened not being able to look into those emerald eyes for reassurance. But at least her heart was beating and that was enough for the superhero. She hurried Lena into her arms before flying out the window and down near one of the ambulances.

A small crater was visible on the road where Kara had landed. A few paramedics quickly brought a gurney next to Supergirl. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to let go of the woman in her arms. But Lena needed medical attention so Kara gently put her down. The paramedics were ready to move the CEO into the ambulance but the superhero’s hold on the gurney tightened to keep them from taking Lena away. She knew her strong grip had most likely left a mark on the metal bars but couldn’t get herself to care.

Kara looked at the young CEO’s face, one hand in Lena’s hair, stroking it softly. She felt so helpless seeing Lena lying unconscious. Her feelings for Lena emerging from deep inside of her. Kara felt tears coming up to her eyes. All those people were only attacking Lena because of her last name. It made Kara sick to her stomach because Kara did know Lena. She wasn’t Lena Luthor for Kara, she was just Lena, one of her closest friends. Lena was always cheering Kara up with a flirty smile and a bad joke. And vice versa, the superhero could just be Kara around Lena, there were no expectations because of her Supergirl identity. She could just be Kara Danvers, bumbling CatCo reporter.

Caught up between having a panic attack over Lena being hurt and her own feelings for the other woman, the superhero leant in slowly, dropping a soft kiss at the corner of Lena’s lips.

Kara immediately regretted her actions though. She straightened herself, her body was stiff. She let go of the gurney and flew away, red burning her cheeks as she realized what she had done in front of what seemed like hundreds of people.

 

* * *

 

Kara was having some kind of panic attack for sure. It had been almost an hour since she had saved Lena and she was still in shock over what had happened. The hero slumped further into her couch, trying to calm down but she couldn’t get Lena out of her head. Kara was praying to Rao that the raven-haired woman was alright, that she made it to the hospital and that nothing bad had happened to her. She seemed fine when Kara had rescued her, there was no apparent injuries on her body. Lena probably just needed rest and maybe to be checked for a concussion.

As much as she wanted to, she knew she could not visit her, not right away anyway. She was just Kara Danvers and she was aware that only family were allowed visits and updates after something like this. Family she knew Lena didn’t have unfortunately. Kara wished she could be there as a friendly face when Lena woke up, she wanted to go to the hospital right away and make it all better but she just couldn’t.

And of course, there was the second reason of her panic attack. She had kissed Lena. Lena Luthor. It wasn’t full on the lips, but close enough and that was so unprofessional of Supergirl. She should never let her feelings as Kara get in the way of her work as a hero. She knew that, but she was so worried about Lena that she got caught up in her own feelings and had messed up.

The more she thought about it, the worse it got. She had only meant it as a caring gesture, because she did care about Lena, a lot actually. But Lena had never even met Supergirl. And there were journalists at the site, maybe they had witnessed the whole scene, maybe people were already speculating about Supergirl’s identity and whether or not she had a close relationship with Lena Luthor.

Kara’s train of thought was cut short when she heard the familiar ding of her phone. She picked it up hoping for a distraction. She had received an email from Snapper. She opened it and started reading.

> _I hope you’re already working toward getting an exclusive with Supergirl on what happened between her and Lena Luthor earlier because National City wants an explanation for this. I expect 500 words by tomorrow 8am._

A shiver ran along Kara’s back. If she wasn’t sure people had noticed before, well, now she was. People had definitely noticed her slip up.

The superhero had been too scared to check before but she took a deep breath and managed to click the Twitter icon of her homescreen. Kara was not ready for what she was seeing. #SupergirlAndLenaLuthor was trending in National City. She clicked the tag and started scrolling through various tweets, most of which were expressing confusion. Some people seemed thrilled at the news and showed a lot of support which surprised Kara a great deal. Of course there were some more reserved opinions, obviously from anti-alien accounts that were “disgusted by this interracial interaction” Kara read under her breath. Her brows furrowed and a sigh escaped her lips. She locked her phone deciding she had seen enough.

Thoughts were rushing through her head a hundred miles an hour. She was already having enough problems dealing with her own feelings and now she had to deal with everyone else’s aswell apparently, and she had to write an entire article about it. She hesitated for a minute, wanting to email Snapper back and let him know that she may not be the right reporter for this one. Unfortunately she knew very well that Snapper would never change his mind without a more valid reason.

Kara tried to gather herself, taking the time to breathe in and out slowly a couple of times. She picked up her laptop and started typing in a new document, describing the events as accurately as she remembered them. She focused her article on L-Corp, the explosion that had occurred, what it could mean for the company, who could be behind these hateful actions and of course on the many employees safely rescued.  

She knew she had to talk about the CEO, even just to mention how she had been transferred to the closest hospital after the attack on her company. But the soft mark of affection she had showed towards Lena was in the back of her mind, obstructing her objective writing. Kara figured she had written a good part of the article already and she could relax for a while watching something on TV before she had to worry about wrapping up the article for Snapper.

Kara honestly just wanted to let the worry disappear for a couple of hours and enjoy her movie but the romcom showing on her TV screen couldn't quite hold her attention, the feeling of Lena’s skin on her lips always coming back to her causing her heart to flutter in a delicious way.

Suddenly Kara had an idea. It sounded stupid and it probably was stupid to be completely honest, but she thought she could make it work. She remembered a couple years ago how Kal-El had explained to her that there was a bunch of different types of kryptonite and they all had different effects; some affected humans or animals and gave them powers for example, and some others had a... relatively less dramatic effect. Kara had a particularly special one in mind : pink kryptonite, the one which made Kryptonians have gay tendencies.

She had only ever heard about it from Kal-El and it was a rare type of kryptonite, even her cousin had never seen any. Kara figured that most of National City wouldn’t know much about the Kryptonian culture and that if young reporter Kara Danvers had quotes from Supergirl explaining she was under the effect of pink kryptonite, everyone would take her word for it and believe the superhero.

What else could Kara do? She couldn’t just tell the truth without putting her secret identity in danger and she really was not ready to admit her feelings to Lena or tell her that she was Supergirl.

This was good, it would give her some time to figure out how she wanted to handle the situation with Lena. She hesitated, thinking about Alex, who would read this article and have a million questions about why she had published that.

But when Kara realized that she could use the pink kryptonite as an excuse to spend some more time with Lena as Supergirl, all semblance of doubt was gone. Something like that would probably take a few days to wear off completely, right? That would give her at least two days where she could go see Lena as Supergirl and act flirty around the young CEO. The thought of making Lena blush a little was all Kara needed to be convince this was a good idea.

Within minutes Kara was furiously typing on the keyboard of her laptop to finish the article Snapper had requested. She proof-read a few times, making sure it felt legit, like something she would say as Supergirl before hitting send on the email to her boss.

 

* * *

 

Kara touched down delicately on the ground in an alley close to the National City Hospital. She changed into something a bit more Kara Danvers-y and headed towards the front of the hospital.

Her article about pink kryptonite had been published the previous night. Snapper had approved it a few hours after she had sent it and it seemed to be at the center of every conversation in National City that morning.

Kara figured she ought to go see Lena and tell her about the article in person, maybe Lena would even have some questions about it. Frankly, Kara was also really eager to witness Lena’s reaction to Supergirl showing affection to her. She had no idea if Lena liked Supergirl, if she recognized the work of the superhero, if she hated her or if she was completely indifferent. This could be a good way to find out how Lena felt about Supergirl exactly and it could reassure Kara in coming out to Lena as Supergirl in a distant future, if Kara ever wanted to.

The young reporter reached the threshold of the hospital, closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes once again and entering the building. She knew she may not be able to see Lena but she had to try. She had to see her to make sure she was alright firstly, and to talk to her about the article secondly.

Kara walked towards the counter where a young nurse with brown curls was filling out some paperwork. Kara glanced at the tag on the nurse’s scrubs that read the name “Maria”. The nurse looked up at Kara.

“What can I help you with, sweetheart?” the nurse smiled at Kara, making some of her worry fade away.

“I’m here to check on a patient… b-but I’m not sure if I have the right to see her though. You-you see I’m just a friend and I know that usually only family is allowed and-” Kara was fidgeting, looking down at her own hands.

“Who are you here to see?” The nurse chuckled softly at Kara’s nervous rambling.

“Lena Luthor.” Kara replied quietly, thankful for the kindness of the nurse.

“You must be Kara Danvers, I take it?”

“I- Yeah… That’s me. H-how did you know?” Kara frowned, visibly confused.

“Ms Luthor asked for you to be put on her visitor list, ‘just in case’ she said.”

“So, that means she’s okay, right? She’s awake and responsive?” Kara’s shoulders relaxed as she answered the nurse. She felt the immense weight of worry that had built up in the past 20 hours just go away at once.

“Yes, she’s alright. She mostly needs rest but she should get out of here as soon as her tests come back which shouldn’t be too long now.” Maria returned a smile. “Do you wanna see her?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, following the nurse as she guided her to a quiet room at the end of the corridor. Lena was probably put in this specific room for privacy reasons, she was sort of a celebrity in National City after all.

The woman gestured to the door to signal to Kara that she could go inside. Kara mouthed a ‘thank you’ before flashing a bright smile and opening the door.

Kara couldn’t help but expect to see the worst as she slowly pushed open the door. The blonde was nervous and her heartbeat was wild in anticipation.

The reporter’s face relaxed instantly and her heartbeat settled when she saw Lena sitting in the hospital bed, reading on a tablet with her glasses on. Lena probably had Jess bring her a few things to keep busy while she was staying at the hospital. Kara was relieved to see Lena in her serious CEO mode, as if nothing had happened the previous day. She knew how Lena couldn’t stand not doing anything, so of course she was going to work on something L-Corp related, even from the hospital. It was a funny sight though, Kara had only ever seen the CEO in her fancy work attire, she sure didn’t expect to see Lena in a hospital gown.

It took Lena a few seconds to notice Kara was at the door, Lena’s face lighted up when she did. Kara smiled shyly in return as the CEO put her tablet down on the nightstand and took off her glasses, dropping them delicately on her blanket-covered lap. Kara let go of the door handle and stepped fully inside the hospital room, leaving the door open behind her.

“Kara! I can’t believe you showed up!” Kara could feel the happiness flowing from Lena’s words which made her stomach twist in such a nice and familiar way. They shared a long look which was filled with relief on both sides. The blonde was glad to find the green eyes of the CEO once again.

“Of course I would show up, Lena! One of my best friends gets hurt and ends up in the hospital, don’t you think I would like to check on them and see how they’re doing?”

Lena’s heartbeat quickened at Kara’s words. Kara had called her one of her best friends. Obviously they were close friends, but hearing Kara say the words was an entirely different thing.

“I just- I put you on the visitor list, hoping you’d come but I wasn’t 100% sure you would…” Lena sighed softly. Kara felt the need to get closer to Lena and reassure her but she stopped herself, not wanting to let her feelings act in her place for a second time in two days.

“Well, I’m here now. So, tell me, how are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” Kara enquired as she finally stepped closer to find a seat in an armchair next to Lena’s bed.

Lena felt touched by the genuine emotion on Kara’s face. She could see the blue eyes emanated with concern. “I’m doing fine. Thank you for worrying though.” Lena paused, a shy smile hanging on her lips. Kara’s facial expression didn’t seem to ease so the CEO continued, “Really, Kara, I’m alright, I swear. I don’t feel any pain, I was mostly just tired. I even had a full night sleep, which is something I haven’t had in months to be honest. I feel great, I’m telling you.”

Lena’s words were more convincing this time. The blonde woman shifted in her seat, her mind drifting to the second reason why she had come to see her friend.

“I’m glad, you’re doing good. I was really worried about you.” Kara paused, her voice shaking slightly, before continuing in a softer tone, “Actually, that’s not the only reason I’ve come to talk to you… ’

Seeing the hesitation on Kara’s face, Lena engaged, “It’s about your article, isn’t it?” Kara couldn’t hold a light gasp. So, Lena had read the article already. So much for wanting to ease Lena into it.

“And… h-how do you feel about it?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Lena chuckled, “Well, I mean, I know it’s just the effect of that silly kryptonite and there isn’t much to it.” Lena paused for a second, looking down at her hands and fiddling with her glasses before looking back up to Kara’s blue eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I mean, I’m flattered to be the girl crush of National City’s own superhero honestly.” Kara shuddered at the words _girl crush_. Lena was so much more than a girl crush to her.

“That’s one way to see it I suppose. I’m glad you’re not taking it the wrong way. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to the whole situation. Especially given that you probably don’t remember any of it happening…”

“I’ve had far worse rumors going around about me in the media. I’m actually enjoying some lighter gossip revolving around the Luthor name, it’s refreshing. And, I mean, how could I ever be upset about being associated with such a stunning woman?” Lena raised an eyebrow, smirking at Kara who was trying to make sense of Lena calling her stunning. The CEO was making it so hard for Kara to hide her feelings when she was so flirty all the time.

“Uh, I-I’m just relieved you’re not mad at me for publishing the article without checking with you if it was okay first. I wanted to ask you but you were at the hospital an-and I didn’t want to overstep… Snapper had given me a short window to get back to him with the article and-”

“Kara, breathe, I’m not mad at you.” Lena’s soft voice had always soothed Kara and made her feel somewhat safer. “Now since you’ve talked to Supergirl... is there anything else I should know?” Lena teased.

Kara jumped at the opportunity, “Well, she did tell me that it would take a few days for the effect of the pink kryptonite to wear off but that she would try to control her feelings as best as she could and that you could expect her to be very professional. No more slip ups.” Kara saw a brief hint of disappointment on Lena’s face, quickly replaced by more neutral expression.

“Well, Kara, you should let Supergirl know that I’m not mad, especially since it wasn’t really her fault, it was merely the pink kryptonite acting in her place. I’d rather have it this way than something like the red kryptonite fiasco.” Lena stated in a serious tone. Kara grimaced remembering the events.

“Right.” Kara fidgeted a second before continuing, “You know, you can probably tell her yourself though. She mentioned that she may come to see you. In order to apologize formally, of course!” Kara blurted the last part of her sentence feeling slightly embarrassed as Lena smiled.

“I guess I’ll tell her myself then.” Lena whispered, mostly to herself.

At this moment there was a delicate knock on the door. Both women jumped a little and looked up at the door. The nurse that Kara had encountered previously was at the door frame.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” The nurse said playfully seeing the two young women — especially Kara — blushing slightly at her words. “I finally got the results back from your tests, Ms Luthor. It seems like everything is in order which means you’re free to go home. You’ll have to get some rest though and that means no work from home, at least for a day, alright?” The nurse raised an eyebrow insistently. Kara guessed the nurse had already figured out how overloaded with work Lena was.

“Thank you, Maria. I will rest at home, I promise.” Lena told the young nurse, relieved to know that she could go home.

“No problem, Ms. Luthor. Well, I’ll leave you two to your conversation.” She glanced at Lena, then to Kara and winked at the CEO before closing the door again.

Kara waited for the door to be completely closed to exclaim, “Well, that’s amazing! I’m really glad to see you’re okay, Lena.” the raven-haired woman’s lips curled upwards at her friend’s genuine expression. “I think I better go now and let you pack your things so you can go home and rest.”

Kara shifted in her seat, unsure of how to say goodbye. Lena made the choice for her. The CEO sat up on the edge of the hospital bed and dropped her feet to the ground to stand next to the chair where Kara was sitting. The reporter stood up and extended her arms around the tiny brunette. Lena suddenly remembered the height difference between the blonde and herself. She would usually wear heels and Kara had flats which made them about the same height, but this time Lena was barefoot which made Kara a few significant centimeters taller.

They engaged the hug and Kara was suddenly very aware of how thin the hospital gown was, feeling Lena’s body pressing against hers. She was very glad that her friend couldn’t see her face because she was sure her face was entirely red. Kara took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

Lena squeezed one last time before letting go of Kara whose face was still slightly red from the sudden closeness. Kara took a step back and flashed a last smile at Lena before walking towards the door to exit the room.

Once Kara had exited the room, Lena whispered to herself, “Well, that’s gonna be an interesting week…”

Kara flushed, her super-hearing had picked up on Lena’s words. She kept walking through the hospital hallway, her mind buzzing with confusion, unsure of what Lena meant with those words.  



	2. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to get this going. I didn't find any plot lines that I enjoyed until a couple days ago when inspiration just started flowing.
> 
> I've spent a few hours researching kryptonite to make this as accurate as possible (regardless of the universe tho) so yeah, everything I mention about kryptonite really happened whether it's in a comic or in a DC movie/show! 
> 
> This chapter brings some Danvers sisters and I'm thinking of probably introducing Maggie next chapter because, let's face it, Sanvers' reaction to this would be priceless.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you again for all the nice words and kudos! :)

Kara had just come home from work that day and wanted nothing more than to relax in her couch and watch TV wrapped in a blanket while stuffing her face with food. She put her phone down after having dialed her favorite chinese take out restaurant to place an order when she remembered what she had overheard Lena say when she was leaving the hospital.

_Well, that’s gonna be an interesting week…_

It had been a few hours since Kara had visited Lena at the hospital but the words still echoed through the hero’s brain. She honestly wasn’t sure how she was supposed to interpret that sentence. The words had come off quite... flirty? Was Lena interested in women even? Kara had never thought about it beyond her own feelings. She had never thought for a single second that someone as powerful and gorgeous as Lena Luthor could ever be interested in her romantically. It already seemed like a miracle that they were friends seeing as Lena was a rich CEO and Kara was just a rookie reporter.

But it was definitely something that Kara had always admired about Lena and why she liked her so much. Lena was a strong woman, she would often tell Kara how she was sometimes not taken seriously in board meetings or at business events. Most other CEOs in town were middle-aged men and clearly they didn’t think twice about Lena Luthor, a 24-year-old woman. But Lena always had great comebacks to whatever these annoying white men threw her way. She was focused and determined to turn her company into something good and she wouldn’t let sexism get in the way.

Kara felt inspired by Lena when doing her job as Supergirl. If Lena could prove everyone wrong and fight the rest of the city who could judge her for being a woman or being too young for her position then so could Supergirl. The young Luthor didn’t even have powers and she never flinched in front of such a challenge. Kara felt ready to take on the entire world when she thought about Lena’s courage and strength.

The hero shook her thoughts away, trying to figure out what she should do next. She had bought herself a couple of days with the CEO. Lena had seemed to believe the whole pink kryptonite excuse and definitely seemed okay with Supergirl having a crush on her.

Kara felt very self-conscious about her article suddenly and she wasn’t sure she’d have the guts to go see Lena during the following couple of days, let alone try to flirt with her. Basically it had looked like a good plan until Lena had been so okay with it and Kara was abruptly very freaked out about the whole situation.

Kara’s phone dinged for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but this time she let herself pick it up and saw a text from Alex.

> _Kara stop ignoring my texts, we need to talk about this. I’m on my way to your apartment._

Kara had tried to ignore her phone all day after her sudden realization that everyone she knew had probably read the article and would try to ask her a bunch of questions about it. Kara definitely knew that Alex would call her out on it and apparently she was right according to the 27 texts and missed calls from her sister she was seeing on her notification panel. Kara quickly typed back an “ok” to Alex. She knew she had to face her sister eventually anyway.

Her notifications were also filled with Twitter mentions from various people asking more details about Lena Luthor and Supergirl. She sighed and decided that it was probably better to just turn off the Twitter notifications for now. Before she closed the app she quickly looked through her “Following” list and tapped on Lena’s username. The CEO’s profile showed up and Kara scanned it to see if she had tweeted anything about Supergirl. There was only a single tweet dated after the accident.

> @LenaLuthor: _Thank you all for your kind words regarding my recovery & a special thanks to #Supergirl for rescuing me yesterday. #SupergirlAndLenaLuthor _

Kara felt herself blushing slightly, she didn’t know if it was because of Lena’s use of that hashtag or because of the special thanks she received, but either way she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

Kara’s apartment door opened at once, Kara locked her phone and looked towards the door to see Alex looking at her seemingly pissed off.

“What the hell, Kara?” The hero slumped back in the couch breaking eye contact with her sister. Alex took off her leather jacket, approached Kara and sat next to her. The eldest Danvers could see that something was definitely wrong and there was a good reason why Kara had postponed this talk so much.

“Hey, Kara, look at me. What’s wrong?” Kara looked up to her sister’s concerned face and felt a little better. She knew it was always safe to talk to Alex and she wouldn’t judge her so she started talking after swallowing hard.

“There’s no pink kryptonite, Alex. I made it up.”

“Shocker.” Alex rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle as Kara gently punched her arm. “It’s about you and Lena, isn’t it?” Alex smiled softly and the hero wondered how she had ever believed that her sister would be mad at her. Alex was always supportive and defending Kara, of course she would be okay with this too.

“I panicked after I kinda kissed Lena and I didn’t know what to do.” She paused briefly, her heart beating faster as she remembered the events. “When Snapper told me I was in charge of writing the article about it, I recalled that time I had been told about pink kryptonite and I figured it was probably my best option. I rolled with it and apparently everyone seemed to believe it. Even Lena.”

“You talked to Lena?” Alex was slightly taken aback, she had honestly expected Kara to hide forever from Lena after such an awkward moment. “How did _that_ go?”

“Well, I mean, I went to see her at the hospital as Kara this morning. I had to know if she was alright. So I got to her room and-”

“Wait, how did you even get access to her room? Isn’t it supposed to be family only?”

“She put me on her visitor’s list apparently.”

“Of course she did.” Alex whispered under her breath and bit down a chuckle, waiting for her sister to keep going. Kara decided that it was best to ignore Alex’s reaction and continue her story.

“So I got to her room and she seemed okay which eased my worry. We talked about the article, that she had already read apparently, and she wasn’t upset about it. She said she understood I was a journalist and I had only done my job to retell the events.”

“And she believed the pink kryptonite part?” It seemed odd to Alex that someone as smart as Lena wouldn’t pick up on such a fishy excuse.

“I think she did, yeah.” Kara looked away, preparing herself for her sister’s reaction, “There’s something else… I told her that during my interview with Supergirl, she had told me that the pink kryptonite’s effect would take a few days to fade away completely and that she may get visits from National City’s superhero.”

“You did what now?”

“I-I don’t know… I figured it would give me a window to try and make a move as Supergirl if I wanted to… It felt like a smart idea at the time. Now I’m not so sure though.”

“Do you plan to go see her as Supergirl anytime soon?” Kara knew the question was coming but she still stiffened when it escaped Alex’s mouth.

“I wanted to but…”

“But you’re chickening out now, aren’t you?” Kara nodded slowly.

“I just really like her, Alex. And I don’t want to mess this up or compromise my identity as Supergirl.”

“I know you do,” Alex scooted closer to her sister and patted Kara’s back caringly, “and it’s gonna be alright. Don’t worry about it.” Kara flashed a smile, happy to have someone on her side.

“Thank you.” Kara didn’t want to say more. She thought about the hug that they had shared and, _of course_ , about Lena’s words she had overheard as she was leaving but she wasn’t ready to tell Alex all that just yet.

“Now you have to go see her as Supergirl! You don’t have to try to make a move if you’re not ready yet, but you did promise the girl a visit, didn’t you?”

“Alright, I’ll go tonight then.” The doorbell rang and Kara’s face lighted up. “But first I need to eat all these delicious potstickers!”

“Don’t eat too much before your big date though.” Alex teased as she got up, picking up her jacket on the way and opening the door for the delivery guy. Kara giggled as she greeted the man and paid for her food. “And I expect you to come see me and tell me all about it afterwards obviously.” Alex said very excited for her sister as she squeezed through the door and left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Kara had just finished throwing away the last empty containers of chinese food and cleaning up the kitchen counter. She was hesitantly walking towards her bedroom — she would usually fly or float — to go change into her supersuit and head to Lena’s apartment.

The hero breathed in and out slowly a couple of times, put on her suit and supersped her way to Lena’s penthouse building before she could change her mind. As she flew she felt herself get more confident — using her powers had always made it easy for her to slip into the Supergirl persona.

She stopped before the high building, floating near the top floor as she contemplated the lights inside and the shadow of Lena walking around her living room. The hero almost turned back at once but she knew better. Kara took a deep breath and landed delicately on the balcony. She may have been freaked out on the inside but it sure couldn't show on the outside. She was back to being the strong and confident superhero.

Lena didn’t seem to notice Supergirl outside her window so Kara decided to knock softly on the glass even though the sliding doors were already opened. It was a fairly hot day and the breeze was nice. She saw Lena jump up a little and smirk when she realized Supergirl was the one on the balcony. She approached and gestured for Supergirl to get inside. Kara nodded as a thanks and stepped inside the penthouse.

She had been there a few times as Kara but it still felt a bit odd for her to be there as Supergirl. She looked around the apartment, observing what had changed since the last time she had been there but everything pretty much looked the same. A nice and cosy apartment.

“Supergirl! I didn’t think you would show up.” Lena’s tone was light and slightly teasing. Kara felt relieved to know — for sure now — that Lena wasn’t mad at her superhero equivalent for the slip up of the previous day.

“Well, I came here to apologize formally for my behavior. I thought it would be best to do that sooner rather than later.” Lena stayed silent for a second and Kara decided to just go ahead with her apology. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I swear it was not my intention and I promise to do my best to keep it all under control until the effects of the kryptonite have completely faded away. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and that this won’t in any way affect how you see me.”

Kara held Lena’s stare to support how genuine her apology was. However, it still felt rehearsed to Lena but she knew Supergirl meant her words regardless. The CEO couldn’t help the grin forming on her face as she imagined Supergirl practicing her apology in front of a mirror until it was good enough. And Kara had actually rehearsed it a few times to make it sound formal. She really did not want her true feelings for Lena to shine through her little speech.

“I did not mind, really.” The words made Kara swallow. She tried to tell herself that Lena probably did not mean anything by that. Again. “I mean, Kara Danvers probably told you already but I think it’s good for me to be associated with someone like you. Someone as good, as smart and as _stunning_ as you.”  And… there it was again. _Stunning_. Preparing herself to engage the flirting with Lena was one thing but being on the receiving end was something totally different. Kara had dismissed it when Lena had complimented Supergirl that morning but these compliments were just too obvious. It had to mean something.

Seeing Supergirl slightly blush made Lena feel even more daring. She wanted to see how far she could go and how much she could get away with.

“I’m just glad there is no hard feelings and I hope you’ll still call me if you need anything from me, Ms. Luthor.”

“Please, Supergirl, we shared a kiss, I think we’re passed you calling me Ms. Luthor.” Lena laughed genuinely. Kara’s face was almost entirely red at this point and it was hard to stay in control. She nodded in understanding and took a step closer to the smaller woman.

“Lena, then.”

“Actually, I do have a request” A smirk appeared on the CEO’s face. “I would love if you could drop by my office tomorrow. I’m going there briefly to oversee the works on the L-Corp building reconstruction since it was badly damaged yesterday, and I could use your _strength_ to clean things up a bit. If you don’t mind of course.” As Lena articulated her last words, her eyes gazed up and down, checking out Supergirl, stopping briefly on her strong arms.

Kara felt self-conscious in the supersuit that accentuated her defined features. Somehow it also made her more daring though, “Anything for you, _Lena_.” She paused, slightly surprised at her own flirty tone and continued on a lighter note, “I would be happy to help.”

“Good then. I will email Kara Danvers the details and she will forward them to you. How does that sound?” Lena raised an eyebrow as she usually did when asking something and Kara felt her heart twitch at once but didn’t flinch on the outside to not let Lena know how that eyebrow made her feel.

“I will check with her but I think it should be fine.” The hero tried to compose herself and managed to flash a small smile.

Kara really wanted to stay more and spend more time with Lena but she knew she should probably go and respect Lena’s privacy. It was kind of late after all and she did promise to keep her cool around the CEO and not do anything too gay.

Kara started to turn around towards the window in order to leave through the balcony when Lena spoke.

“Supergirl,” Kara turned to face Lena again but she didn’t realize that the CEO had taken a few steps forward and she found herself really close. She jumped up. Kara stayed in the air for a few seconds and floated backwards to add some distance between the two of them.

Lena looked down to their feet, noticed how Supergirl was in the air and continued, “It’s so cool I love seeing you use your powers.” And Kara swore she could see a sparkle in Lena’s eyes for a second.

The superhero settled back on the floor and crossed her arms, waiting for Lena to say something more.

“Oh yeah, right. I was gonna ask you about the pink kryptonite. No offense but… it does sound made up. I had no idea there was more than just one type of kryptonite.”

Kara realized that Lena hadn’t moved to National City when the red kryptonite events had occurred and apparently she hadn’t heard about it — which was probably for the best. “Well there is about ten different kinds… that I know of. I heard about them through my cousin’s experience on Earth. Most of them are quite harmful to Kryptonians and dangerous in general so I’m glad I haven’t been in contact with them.” Kara added in a flash of panic, “U-Up until now I mean!”

“How does it work though? I mean, what is kryptonite composed of even?” Lena was getting _very_ interested in this subject and the odd properties of kryptonite.

“Well ultimately they are just shards of matter from when Krypton exploded and apparently some pieces have managed to travel through space and arrive here.”

Lena picked her own brain trying to figure out how this could hurt Supergirl on Earth when she had probably been exposed to it her whole life on Krypton without feeling hurt there. And Kara could see right through her.

“You’re wondering how was life on Krypton and whether it was already harmful, aren’t you?” Lena nodded while looking away pensively. “It did not hurt back on Krypton, life was good there actually. I’m guessing something happened when my planet exploded-”

“Some kind of chemical reaction probably.” Lena interrupted Kara, finally coming up with a logical explanation.

“Yes! Exactly. And now, well, now we have all these different kinds of kryptonite. But I’m glad that they are quite rare though and that not everyone can get their hands on it. I mean it’s probably possible to synthesize kryptonite but I don’t think anyone would have the ability, resource and reason to do so… so that’s a relief.”

Kara’s eyes met Lena’s for a second and she realized she hadn’t felt like Kara Zor-El in a long time, but she did in that moment. Not Supergirl. Not Kara Danvers. Just Kara Zor-El, the kryptonian girl she used to be.

She did not often get to talk about her past on her former planet or her life as an alien in general and it felt nice for once. She was glad that Lena was so easy to talk to. Supergirl straightened herself and cleared her throat trying to get back to just being Supergirl.

“Could you tell me about the other kinds of kryptonite? I would love to hear more honestly. It sounds fascinating.” Kara noticed the same sparkle in Lena’s eyes again, probably due to being excited to learn about something new this time.

“I’m happy to explain and I trust you with this information, Lena, but try to keep it to yourself, alright?”

“Of course, I understand this could be potentially dangerous for you and your cousin.” Lena honestly didn’t believe it would be that easy to get this kind of information from Supergirl but she shrugged and figured it was probably due to the pink kryptonite still having partial effects.

“Well, there’s green kryptonite, which is the natural form and the most common one, also the only one you’ve heard of I’m guessing. It’s very harmful to us, Kryptonians, but actually it can also be dangerous to humans. I think Superman once told me about a man who had developed cancer from guarding a stock of kryptonite for a secret agency for too long.” Kara was assessing Lena’s reaction but she seemed to just drink Supergirl’s words and try to best assimilate the information she was being given.

“I think you may also have heard of red kryptonite and actually there is a common misconception surrounding that one. People often assume that it makes us evil but that’s actually not true. Not entirely true anyway.” The hero tried to keep a smile on her face despite the awful memories replaying in her head every time red kryptonite was brought up. “While it _can_ turn a Kryptonian evil, red kryptonite has the potential of doing virtually anything. Each chunk of red kryptonite is unique and does something completely different to each individual.” Kara looked down and chuckled before adding, “I’ve even heard a tale of _someone_ turning into a dragon for 24 hours after being exposed to it once.” The taller girl insisted on someone knowing full well that Lena would get it.

“Superman as a dragon?! That must be terrifying.” Lena’s eyebrows raised and she let out a soft giggle.

“I think another time he was exposed to a different shard of red kryptonite and he couldn’t speak any languages except Kryptonese for about two days, I believe. I had to go to Metropolis and translate things for him until the effect had faded.” Kara felt happy to share these stories with someone and Lena seemed amused which encouraged her to keep going. “I’ve heard once that some scientist there had tried to make red kryptonite and he instead created what he later named ‘bizarro red kryptonite’ which holds the same properties as normal red kryptonite but applies to humans instead of Kryptonians.”

Lena seemed a bit freaked out by this last confession and Kara felt the need to move on to another kind.

“I also know of gold kryptonite that removes a Kryptonian’s powers temporarily but it can’t hurt or kill us like the green one does.” The hero spoke fast, rushing the words out of her mouth and Lena kept looking at her with this cheeky smile and daring green eyes.

Supergirl went quiet and very slowly took a step towards Lena.

“Then there’s opal… white… blue… silver…“

She took another step forward. They were standing really close now. Tension was in the air. Kara was taller and using this to her advantage. She shot Lena a playful look and her voice seemed like it had dropped an octave. “... and there’s the pink one.”

Kara had a smug look on her face. She felt cocky and adventurous. “As for my experience with pink kryptonite I just- I can’t help feeling this attraction. Attraction to you, _Lena_.” The CEO swallowed hard at the way Supergirl said her name, maintaining eye contact with the taller girl and trying not to melt under such an intense gaze.

“How come you are attracted to _me_ then?” Her curiosity peeking as to why Supergirl would show interest in her out of everyone in National City.

“The real question is who _wouldn’t_ be attracted to you honestly?” Lena felt herself blush slightly and looked down to her feet for half a second before daring to meet Supergirl’s gaze again. “You use every resource available to you to do _good_ . You are literally a _genius_. You’re one of the most powerful people in the city and probably the most powerful woman actually.” Kara looked around her at the apartment before adding, “You are definitely pretty rich by the look of this large home, which is always a plus. And of course,” Kara gazed at Lena, starting at her feet until she settled back on her face, enjoying everything on the way. “You’re pretty sweet on the eye.”

Lena felt like the hero was pretty much undressing her with her eyes. Kara winked, a side grin visible on her face, and now, the roles were reversed. Kara was the one being flirty and Lena was the flustered one.

The hero took one last small step towards Lena to completely close the distance between their bodies. Feeling as daring as ever, she looked down to the smaller woman, a smirk on her face. Lena felt a shiver run down her back and she couldn’t tell if it was from the breeze of the open window or because of Supergirl.

“I know I said I would try to keep my feelings to myself for the next couple of days but,” Lena was staring right back at Kara’s deep blue eyes that had darkened over the last minute. Her knees were failing her as the superhero leaned forward. “It’s just so hard to keep it to myself when it comes to you.” Their lips almost touching. Lena closed her eyes, ready to feel Supergirl’s touch.

But suddenly she felt a shift, she opened her eyes and Supergirl was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you liked, what you think will happen or anything, I love comments ! :)
> 
> You can also come talk to me on tumblr (@zouva) or Twitter (@ValentineLuthor), I'm always looking for new people to talk about Supercorp with!


End file.
